


no mercy

by Rosae (PearlTurtle)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Death, M/M, based off of "no mercy" etc, be careful guys it isn't fluff, just a character thing of billy and grief, suicidal consideration i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlTurtle/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: Teddy's been gone since Billy woke up, and he's just a little worried. Just a bit.Or, Billy's gradual descent to ruthlessness over about the course of two weeks.





	no mercy

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is based off of the teaser we've seen w billy recently! everyone is theorizing that teddy will die lol so here's a quick one shot if that was to happen! set at some point after war of realms, but definitely not canon and will definitely be made irrelevant by canon when we learn what it's actually about. hope u enjoy!

09:43 am

 

Teddy's been gone for a couple hours, Billy would guess. He was always a morning person and would often leave to get groceries on weekends before Billy was awake. So, it's 9:43. Billy wakes up, Teddy isn't there, and he doesn't think twice. He tugs Teddy's pillow towards him, and drifts back into blissful rest. They'd been tracking down a bodysnatcher over the last week, and finally confronted him last night. At 3 am. Billy would gladly take any more sleep he could.

 

10:55 am

 

Billy's starting to get worried. Teddy hasn't texted him back - normally he'd have returned by now, but maybe he was held up in traffic. Or something. Billy chose to ignore the thought that slipped into his mind that Teddy could fly. Traffic means nothing. Teddy could handle himself- he'd be fine.

 

Right?

 

11:23 am

 

Billy's starting to get irrationally worried. Never a good start to a long weekend. Teddy should've been home one, two hours ago. He should've texted. Billy should be able to locate him with his magic but he gets nothing. He repeats the words over and over, a chant of IwanttofindTeddyIwanttofindTeddy. It isn't working, and Billy can't place why. Maybe he isn't trying hard enough, making he doesn't want to find Teddy, in case of what could have happened to him. Maybe he's just not good enough at this.

 

Teddy's slipped away before - an impromptu hangout with America or David, a holdup where he had to deal with a crime. Just, Billy's having a bad day. He's had a bad week. Hasn't been feeling great and things have been going wrong left-and-right and he just has a bad feeling about all of this. Really bad. Kang-the-Conqueror-Bad. Galactus-Bad.

 

So, surmise to say he's worried. He shouldn't be. But he is. Teddy is gone, it's noon, Billy is having a mild breakdown and everything is awful.

 

He calls Kate.

 

02:37 pm

 

Kate didn't know where Teddy was, but she helped calm Billy down. They agreed to meet for brunch the next day, making up for Billy's brunch with Loki. They - well, mainly Kate - talk; they talk about Loki, they talk about the good old days of the Young Avengers, they talk about Nadia's party, they talk about whatever weird shit Quentin Quire (who Billy had never, and frankly did not want to have, met) had pulled recently. It's good. It's calming. Billy's panic lessens.

 

Mostly, though, they talk about Teddy. Kate assures him that he's fine, that Teddy can handle anything thrown his way. That if the Skrulls or Kree were involved they could just get him back again. That he has a huge magical sword and is the literal King of Space ™ and will be fine without Billy's help. That he's probably misplaced his phone. They talk for hours until Kate's film crew (?) tells her they need her for something else.

 

04:23 pm

 

Still no response. Billy leaves their apartment, hoping to find him.

 

07:02 pm.

 

Billy couldn't find him.

 

07:03 pm.

 

Ensuing panic attack, for the second time that day. It had been a bad week, but not this bad. Until now. Billy's in an alleyway somewhere, silently hovering and unconsciously willing people to avoid him, to redirect their routes, to forget the sight of Wiccan crying in a dirty New York street. There's a bit of rain, but not enough to mask the acrid scent of garbage and ash that's always present in places such as these.

 

Sometime during, he reaches for his phone, tries to will it into his hand but can't choke out the words. It's in his pocket, he thinks - maybe he left in his other superhero tights or dropped it or forget to pick it up in his haste out of the apartment and into the streets to search.

 

It takes 36 minutes for Daredevil to hear him, 41 for Daredevil to arrive, and 56 for Billy to breathe normally. Daredevil agrees to help his search, and Billy realizes he did have his phone on him the entire time.

 

08:39 pm

 

No updates from Daredevil. America had teleported in, and had joined in the search along with Iron Fist and Spiderman. There's a group chat now, with the only messages being people stating which area they were covering and a few introductions.

 

No one had yet heard from Teddy.

 

11:31 pm

 

Billy continues searching.

 

Spidey, on the other hand, receives a text from Daredevil saying he's picked up Teddy's scent, along with blood. Spiderman knows why they're not telling Billy.

 

12:09 am

 

America calls Billy. Tells him what they found. Teddy's head. A lot of blood. Little else.

 

Billy feels extremely numb. Everything seems a little off. Disjointed. Faded, as if he's looking at everything through a thick window of glass. Or a television screen, as if he could pretend that this was just a show he was watching, and not harsh reality.

 

It hasn't set in.

 

12:38 am

 

Billy arrives to his and Teddy's apartment. Turns on the heating. Doesn't even wish for Teddy to be there because he isn't gone, not really - it's a lie or a joke or a misunderstanding, and Teddy will come back soon. Billy remembers now, how Teddy said he was going to stay overnight with his mother's old boss from work. Or stay overnight with David or. Something. There was definitely something.

 

He slips Teddy's pillow into his grasp and waits for morning to come, waits for when Teddy would come back. He had said he'd be back in the early morning, before Billy even woke up. Billy had had a bad week, and Teddy was going to cancel his trip, but Billy had told him to go. That he'd be fine. Billy remembers now.

 

10:57 am

 

Billy wakes up. There's dozens of unread messages on his phone. Teddy isn't there. He's still gone. He remembers he has brunch with Kate today.

 

11:35 am

 

Billy sits silently, not moving because. Teddy is gone. Still.

 

11:59 am

 

Kate and America show up. In his apartment. He doesn't register them until they speak. Kate's eyes are bloodshot, America wears black.

 

Kate apologizes profusely, saying again and again that i'm sorry i'm so sorry i shouldn't have told you he'd be fine i should have told you to look for him then it's my fault he'd be fine if i'd let you go

 

America steers her out of the room. Billy sits still.

 

12:37 pm

 

They don't know who or what it was yet. They've been looking into it but there's no evidence. Nothing that could point to what caused it. Doctor Strange would be examining the scene later, trying to find the cause. Billy is numb.

 

12:49 pm

 

Kate and America had left, promising to visit again, hopefully with more news.

 

Teddy is still gone. Maybe it's traffic?

 

01:39 pm

 

It isn't like with Loki, when he was so full of emotion and knowing exactly why he held the gun. Then, it was to fix everything. To save Teddy.

 

Billy doesn't know why he's considering using his magic to, to say Iwishiwasgoneiwishiwasgoneiwishiwasgone until he had escaped this all. He knows that then, maybe, Teddy'd be by his side and he wouldn't have to deal with the incessant beeping of his phone. There's nothing he's especially feeling right now. No emotions or anything he can fix. He's just drifting.

 

He doesn't, though. What would Teddy think when he came home and couldn't find Billy?

 

07:12 pm

 

A few days, maybe a week, have passed.

 

Teddy is gone, and Billy finally accepts he isn't coming back.

 

07:43 pm

 

Billy cries into Teddy's pillow.

 

09:09 am

 

Tommy's here. He's quieter than usual, and the apartment feels so empty. He says i understand, we all lost him billy. we're all hurting.

 

Billy snaps at him, and even though he feels it's justified because none of them knew Teddy like him, he still feels bad. He never gets around to apologizing, but Tommy doesn't mind. Just leaves. Tells Billy i can't help you deal with this shit if you block me out. i'll be back later. i need a run.

 

06:52 am

 

A text from America. The beeping has slowed down by now; there's still a lot but it's. Manageable. He responds to each one with a copied answer. Soulless. don't worry about me.

 

America says they found out what did it.

 

06:53 am

 

Billy hurts so so much.

 

Wishing for Teddy back did nothing. But, he knows how to avenge him. And when he gets his hands on who did this, who took away Teddy. Who stole his fiancee and his best friend and the single brightest person on Earth away from him, he'd spare nothing and no-one.

 

Teddy would reign him in, tell him not to kill. To have mercy. Because that's Teddy, and Teddy is wonderful and sees the light in everything and is. Too trusting. Too wonderful for his own good.

 

Teddy would tell him to have mercy.

 

But, Teddy's gone. Billy is grieving and hurting and feeling far far too much. But, most of all, he's angry. So, there's no Teddy to listen to. No-one to tell him to hear them out or stop! don't have his blood on your hands. you're worth more than this. No-one to reassure him that mourning is enough, that he doesn't have to hunt down and kill every single bastard in the multiverse who'd even think about taking Teddy.

 

Billy knows what he'll do.

 

No mercy.

 

He will be ruthless.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! stan billyteddy


End file.
